Red Sky
by LightedSky.X
Summary: Ellie moved to La Push,away from a painful past.She soon becomes close friends with Seth Clearwater and finds out pretty quickly that he's very different from other teenage boys.But can Ellie survive a friendship with him and the mystrious Cullens?...
1. Preface

_**A/N – Everyone has said this but just in case you need reminding, I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever be. I just love Twilight to damn much.**_

**Preface**

**Bella POV**

As I watched the girl struggling to hold onto her life I wished I could cry. Then maybe I could let out some of the emotions that where building up inside me. Empathy, anger, sadness, the over whelming desire to help in some way. But I knew there was nothing I could do. The change was irreversible and it had already started.

I looked up into the eyes of the person next to me. His face was etched with the same feelings as me but it was worse for him. He had no idea what was going on, inside, something unusual and frustrating for him, but she was no the first. Suddenly, after what could have been two hours or two days, a sound distracted me from my thoughts. It was happening, the beat growing ever faster, the sound intensifying.

The sound of a changing heart.

_**This is my first story and hope this has made you want to read on....**_

_**Oh by the way the rest of the story drags a bit at the beginning because i had to fit all the rite info into it...**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW...Not **__**necessarily this bit but the rest of the story...**_

_**-Thanks x**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N - I do NOT own anything apart from my own characters..._**

**Chapter One**

It was all very green as a stared out of my window at the passing forest. There was no sun in the sky, just a lot of clouds. We hardly passed anyone on the road, which where about two lanes smaller than the ones at home. Correction. What was my home.

My new home was somewhere along this road, and as me and Jason drew ever nearer I was starting to get a little nervous. I hadn't seen aunt Lily in years and I had no idea what living with her was going to be like. I'd seen pictures of me and Jason outside her house when I was about five and he was ten, but I had no memory of the tiny, cream colored bungalow. The La Push reservation was a tiny Indian town on the west coast of Washington, Forks being the nearest town, about 15 minutes drive away.

I as I looked out the window, I saw a house pass by and then another. We had arrived in La Push.

"Where are the directions to Aunt Lily's house?" Jason asked me as he pulled up on the side of the road. I rummaged around in the rucksack behind me and bought out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Here" I said and gave it to him. It was then I noticed two boys on the other side of the road.

Their dark, copper skin told me they where locals. Their faces looked about 16-18 but they where huge. Muscles encased their arms and legs and if it where not for their slight height difference, I wouldn't of been able to tell them apart. They had the same very short haircut and wore loose fitting sweatpants and t-shirts that strained against their chest. However their was something about them wasn't quite right. The had look about them that made me think that they had seen and experienced to much for their age. The taller one gave me strange look, as though _I_ was strange, different. Before I could study them any more, Jason started the car again and drove onto the road. I turned in my seat to see if the boys where there. But they had already gone. I faced the front again and sighed. Maybe La Push would be the same as in Denver. I would be the freak in town. Pale, clumsy and not good at anything in particular. Great.

_**Was that an okay first chapter??**_

_**What do i need to add or take away? (Thats not ment to sound like a math lesson!)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_

_**-Thanks x**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N - Do I need to keep mentioning that I DONT own anything from the Twilight serise??_ **

**Chapter Two**

As Jason drew up to the house, a middle aged woman came out the front door. I recognized aunt Lily at once. She had the same dark brown hair as dad and me and his deep set eyes. She smiled at us as I walked up the veranda steps.

"Elizabeth, its been to long" She said as she swept me into a hug.

"Ellie" I corrected "I know aunt Lily, how are you?"

Before I could answer, Aunt Lily had dragged Jason into a hug. I knew how much he hated them and I smiled, expecting him to push away. But he reluctantly hugged back. Apperently people do change.

"Come in. you've had a long journey. And please call me Lily" She added as she gestured for us to follow her into the house.

Nothing had changed. The same oddly matched furniture where placed at odd angles around her front room. A large wooden clock hung in the hallway and pictures up filled up the rest of the space. Ones of me and Jason, of mum and dad on their wedding day and of dad and Lily's sister Rose, who lived in Alaska.

I followed Lily into the cramped kitchen and Jason immediately sank into the nearest seat. Today had been long, especially for him. Since mums death and dad going to prison, life had really taken its toll on my twenty-one year old brother. Lily showed me my room and then went back to the kitchen.

"You kids want anything to eat? I got bread, cheese, pizza, anything you want." Lily began getting out various foods.

"I'm fine Au-..Lily. I had something when we left the airport."

"Some coffee would be great." Jason sat up and reached for the fruit bowl on the table and picked up two apples and a banana. He may now except hugs but he was still a caffeine addict and all round eating machine.

"You sure Elizabeth. Sorry, I mean Ellie." Lily looked kindly at me. "But please stay, I want to here about your life. That's as long as your not too tired."

"No, that's okay I'll stay." I sat down next to Jason who had now devoured nearly everything in the fruit bowl.

"So how was you year as a sophomore?"

"It was okay I 'spose. I managed not to kill anyone in gym at least and my grades and are OK." It was a known fact at my school (old school) that I was hopeless at sports. I couldn't even catch right and you should never trust me with a tennis racket. Also, my clumsiness doesn't help.

"Ah yes, gym was never my strong point either." Lily smiled at some long lost memory. " And you Jason? How was your job going?"

I excused myself and went to my room. I dumped my bag onto my bed. The room was nice. The light blue walls had more pictures on them. These were of flowers and landscapes. The narrow bed was in the corner and a large walnut colored wardrobe stood by the door. The window had a view of the surrounding sea and a cliff in the back round. As I lay on my bed I remembered the boys I'd seen. There was something odd about them. Something they where not quite sharing. I'd always had this knack of knowing when someone was hiding something, not quite saying what they really thought. My friends, back when I had some, had always teased me about it. But when dad started drinking I had to look after him and Jason, who took mums death really bad. My friends started to drift away when I never went out with them. When dad was in a good mood he would say I was more like forty than sixteen, motherly and middle aged before I was twenty. I didn't mind though. They needed me and my only thoughts where that they should carry on with life.

I got up. I needed to get out and get some fresh air. Remembering those times hurt as I thought of dads pained face and Jason's nightly sobbing. I went through the kitchen and told aunt Lily that I was going for a walk. She smiled and said "OK but be back before 7 for dinner." Wow, dinner cooked by someone else, I thought as a went down the steps and into the drive, that was an improvement. When I came onto the road I saw those boys again walking in the opposite direction. I was to shy to say anything so I hid behind my wavy, dark brown hair and stuffed my hands deep in my pockets.

"Hi" The shorter one said and the other boy smiled. They seemed nice. I stopped and they stood in front of me.

"Hi" I stammered and blushed. Trust me not to ruin everything by going scarlet.

"You new round here?" The shorter boy asked.

"Yeah, only arrived today." I answered.

"Oh yeah your Lily Blake's niece. And you have a brother right?" How did he know this? La Push must be small for people to know that already.

"Yes. My names Ellie"

"Oh right sorry, that was kinda rude not introducing ourselves. My names Seth. Seth Clearwater and this is Embry Call."

**_I wasn't sure about this chapter..its kinda long...  
_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_And you will get a virtual hug!!_**

**_*hugs people who review*_**

**_See??_**

**_-Thanks again! x_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey" Said Embry. He seemed just as nervous as I was.

"So where you headed?"Seth asked. He had this lovely smile that seemed to take up his whole face and his eyes shone with genuine interest.

"No where in particular."

"Well we've got time to kill. You want us to show you around?" Something about his smile and his face when he asked that question made me smile and agree with enthusiasm.

"Sure thanks."

"You coming Embry?"Seth asked his friend.

"Nah I can't sorry. I'm going to Quil's to see if he can tear himself away form Claire and go to a movie" Embry rolled his eyes at Seth at some private joke. Seth laughed.

"OK, good luck with that!" He called at Embry who was walking away. He waved at me but I waved back a little too late.

"So how long you staying here?" Seth asked as we started walking back the way he'd come.

"Well me and my brother sort of moved here" I sighed inwardly at the thought. Maybe it was for the best.

"Really? Cool, so you'll probably start at the school in September?" He said this like it would be great. I smiled.

"Yeah" The smiling made me feel better. "What year are you?"

"I'm 16 so I've just finished my sophomore year."

"Me too!"

"You sound like that's made your day" Seth smiled that lovely smile again.

"Well its nice to know that on my first day in La Push I've met someone whose in my year with school two months away"

Seth laughed. It was a nice cheering sound.

By now we had been through most of the small town. Seth pointed out houses and the shop. We passed his house and there was a man in a wheelchair and a woman outside. "My mom and Billy Black" He said as he guided me towards his house. He looked a lot like his mom. Billy Black looked really well considering he was in a wheelchair but I could tell it was aging him.

"Seth, have you seen Leah? She was meant to be home half an hour ago" Mrs Clearwater looked at Seth and there was something in eyes that made me think there was something unusual about where this Leah person (probably Seth's sister) was.

"I don't no. With Jacob?"

"Jacobs with Nessie at the beach" Said Billy Black. There was sadness in his eyes for some reason when he said this that suggested there was something about those two names together that he didn't like. Mrs Clearwater huffed and was about to go inside when she saw me and smiled.

"Hello there, you must be Elizabeth Blake, you look so like your aunt"

"Ellie"I corrected without thinking and I blushed."Hi" So it was true that the whole reservation knew about me and Jason coming to live here. I bit back a frown that was close to appearing on my face. Billy Black smiled too and then a look of recognition flashed across his face but he quickly pulled it together. Did I look like someone he knew? Maybe I could ask Seth...

"So where are you kids off to?"He asked

"Well I was just showing Ellie round La Push" Seth turned to smile at me and I grinned back.

"Well Ellie you should come over some time for dinner. Seth, don't be gone to long okay?" Mrs Clearwater looked sternly at Seth who said "Sure, sure". I waved goodbye to her and Billy and me and Seth made our way down the road.

"Do you want to see the beach?"Seth asked

"Umm...Yeah OK. Sounds cool. Who did Billy say was down there?"

"Jacob Black, his son and Nessie, Jacobs...umm...friend." Friend? The way Seth said that didn't make it sound like the right word.

"Friend?" I asked innocently

"Its difficult to explain. She's the daughter of a good friend of his"

"Doesn't sound to difficult"

Seth looked like he wanted to say more but why would he tell this secret I could see in his eyes, to a girl he had only just met?

We rounded a corner at the end of the road we where walking down and the beach lay in front of us. It was breathtaking. That was easy to see. The mile long stretch of sand was dotted here and there with stones and the sea was an amazing dark blue, the waves frothy and white. Half way down was a large piece of tree that had turned white with the sea spray and air. From here it looked like a giant piece of drift wood and playing by it was a tall boy (was is a boy? He was larger that Seth and could easily of been about 25) with copper skin and black hair. With him was a little girl that, even from this distance you could see, was probably the most gorgeous and beautiful thing I had ever seen.

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**All comments will be greatly appreciated...**_

_**-Thanks x**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N - I dont own twilight blahh-di-blah-di-blaaah....except dont steal my characters :D_**

**Chapter 4**

I must of looked like an idiot. My mouth hung open and I couldn't remember if had the control to shut it again. I managed to pull my self together but not before Seth had started laughing. His cheery sound had me laughing to. It felt natural and made me light headed. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Jacob Black, who I assumed was the tall boy, looked up at the sound of laughter. I suddenly felt nervous again for the third time that day.

Seth nudged me and gestured forward. I started walking with Seth next to me whistling. The small sound made me feel slightly better. We hadn't gone far when Jacob called to the little girl who came running to him unnaturally fast. They reached us before we had gone 12 feet. When they where closer, I realised the girl, who I remembered was called Nessie, wasn't that small. Her height suggested she was about 10 but there was something about her that made me wonder if she was younger...

"Hey Jacob, hi Nessie" Seth's voice dragged me back to the present.

"Hi Seth" Replied Jacob. His voice was deep and husky, unlike Seth's warm one.

"Jacob, this is Ellie Blake" Seth smiled at me.

"Hello" Said a small, soprano voice.

Nessie was looking at me and I suddenly lost my train of thought as she smiled the most dazzling smile that had me breathless.

"Umm...H-Hey" I managed to get out. Nessie smiled wider. Jacob was looking at me too but his face was had to read. It was like he was judging my reaction. I smiled timidly at him and a broad grin spread across his face.

"You know you're alright." He said to me and Seth laughed. It was as though he was testing me. And I had passed.

"You guys staying?"Jacob asked.

"Sure, if that's cool? Ellie?"

"Yes of course I'd love to" I spoke without hesitation.

"Great!"Nessie's high voice surprised me again and she grabbed my hand. Suddenly an image filled my head. It was as though I was looking in a mirror. I was standing next to Seth on the track with a timid smile on my face. The angle was as though I was looking through someone's eyes who was shorter than me and they where looking up. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished. I tried to gather my thoughts but I must of looked as though I was about to faint as Seth was right behind me looking worried. I must of looked dazed as well. From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob flash a warning look at Nessie but she still grinned and said "Come on Ellie lets go over there" and she pulled me towards the white tree trunk.

* * * *

The following afternoon was one of the strangest but most wonderful I'd ever had. Me, Seth, Jacob and Nessie ran around, playing tag and daring each other to go into the water for the longest time without running out again. Nessie was laughing the whole time and she seemed intent on making sure I had a good time too. Seth and Jacob seemed to be enjoying themselves too though I found out the Jacob was 18. The way he was around Nessie bought back what Seth had said before and the secret I could see in his eyes...

"_Jacob Black, his son and Nessie, Jacobs...umm...friend."_

There was definitely more there. Friend just wasn't the right word. Jacob and Nessie, or should I say, Jacob and _his_ Nessie, seemed to fit together like they where made for each other. She was so sure of him, I could see in it her eyes, and vice versa. There where odd moments when she would reach out to him and his eyes would widen and then he would smile, like she was showing him something, in his head. But that was ridiculous...wasn't it?

Seth was either oblivious to this or just use to it. Him and Jacob go on so well, and Seth liked Nessie a lot too. Seth was the kind of person it looked impossible to faze or annoy in any way, he was so easy going and lade back. I could never frown in his company. As we walked up the track after saying goodbye to Nessie and Seth and Nessie insisting that we meet tomorrow, I ran over everything that had happened today. Overall, it has to be said that I had the best first day ever.

**_PLEASE review!!!_**

**_Remember virtual hug for those that do!_**

**_-Thanks x_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N - Do you REALLY think im Stephenie Meyer...??? Im not as good and i DONT own twilight....i wish i did...._**

**Chapter 5**

That night was one of the most peaceful nights I'd ever had. There was no nightmare, no screaming, no shouts, practically no noise at all. This, I said to myself in the morning, I could get used to.

"Morning Ellie, how did you sleep?" Lily greeted me with a plate of waffles. I smiled gratefully and sat down.

"I slept really well thanks, Lily" I was about to say better in a long time but there was no need to worry my aunt. She'd be questioning me about it before I could object.

"Good, I'm glad. When does Jason normally wake up?"

I looked at the square clock by the door.

"Oh I would say in about 3 hours. Maybe 4"

"_Twelve o'clock??_ Well I can't say I'm that surprised..." She mumbled something else which I didn't catch but before I could ask the phone went. Lily rushed to get it and I put my plate in the sink. Maybe I would offer to wash up later. It was nice to have the choice.

I got dressed and reached into my case to get my books from the bottom. My copies of Jane Austen and other classics where falling apart from the many times I'd read them, but I couldn't bring myself to throw them away. I loved to lose myself in the uncomplicated world of the 19th century. Another favourite was Wuthering Heights which I picked out from the pile. I hadn't been reading long when there was a knock on my door.

"Ellie? There's someone here to see you." Lily's muffled voice made her sound as if she was smiling.

"OK coming"

I jumped off the bed and made my way to the front room. Seth was standing by the sofa, looking completely at ease. He smiled as I walked in.

"Hey Ellie, hope you don't mind my coming round so early, I was wondering if you wanted to go out today?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"Sure I'd love to. Let me just grab my coat."

We walked to the beach along the road in the same direction as yesterday but this time instead of going towards the beach, we went uphill, towards the forests by the cliffs. I warned Seth that I might slow him down once we reached the forest, due to my uncanny ability to walk anywhere and trip over every few minutes. As I hoped, it didn't bother him one bit and he just carried on as though I wasn't falling down. We made small talk while walking (very slowly and carefully on my part), things like school, TV and books. Seth laughed when I said how useless I was at gym and how I didn't watch TV much. He told me about his school, La Push High, and his friends. I asked about Embry.

"He's 18, same as Jacob. I actually met him through Jacob. We hang out a lot these days." I surveyed his face and even though he didn't show it I could tell there was some secretive reason behind why him and Embry hung out a lot.

As we climbed higher, the wind picked up and I pulled my thin coat tighter around me. Seth was only wearing t-shirt and sweats but he seemed fine.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Nah. I don't get cold these days." His eyes tightened when he said that.

The forest wasn't unpleasant (nothing seemed that way with Seth around) but the sound of the sea unnerved me for some reason. Then, just ahead there was a break in the trees. We came out onto a ledge by the side of the cliff. The view was amazing. The wide and wild blue-blackness of the sea stretched out in front of me and La Push, off to my right, seemed like a toy town. I stared in wonder up at the cliff which reached still higher.

"I like to come up here when I need time to think" said Seth with an air of wistfulness in his voice.

"It's a shame you've showed it to me then because I'm going to have to copy you in that" I joked mildly. He was right though, you could really gather your thought here.

"Do you want to go higher?" Seth asked with a daring grin.

"Sure. As long as your not afraid of heights" I grinned back.

"Five Buck says you'll be speechless when we get up there" He pointed to the top of the cliff, which now seemed even higher. I gulped.

"You're on."

"Great. Get your wallet ready." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed as he turned and walked away, the way that would lead us up even higher...

* * * *

He was right of course. When we finally reached the top, no thanks to my slow pace, I was speechless. I never thought I would never see something more amazing than down below but I was wrong. This was on an even bigger scale. I felt like I was at the end of the world.

"Ha ha, You owe me!"

"Ah dang it I don't have my wallet on me"

"Shame. Don't worry I won't forget"

We didn't talk for a bit, Seth letting me absorb the wondrous view that lay before me.

"So how come you moved to La Push?" Seth asked conversationally.

"Well..its kind of long..."

"I got loads of time. Hit me."

"Well it started when my mom died about 3 years ago." I blinked back the tears that threatened to overflow. "I was devastated but my dad and brother took it worse than me. Jason, my brother, started going...well strange. And my dad started drinking. He would get into these terrible tempers and say mom's death was all my fault because I didn't look after her when she was ill. That really hurt. But what was worse was seeing my brother slowly deteriorate. He got involved with drugs at school and would come home wasted. He had panic attacks and woke up screaming at night" I shuddered and carried on because Seth looked like he wanted to know more, in a sympathetic way. "I looked after him as best I could, but not enough." I whispered the last bit remembering Jason's face, chalky white, sick looking.

"I can't of been your fault" Seth said reassuringly. His face was sad.

"Well I see that now. Now, I blame dad. He was never there for us. I took on the house myself and lost track of school, friends, everything. Then a year ago my dad was involved with a hit and run and a mother and her child died. The police charged him with murder and he was finally sent to prison last month. Then social services packed me and my brother off to our closest relative, my dads sister."

"Isn't your brother like 20?"

"21 but he's classed as a very mild case of mentally ill so he has to live with my aunt until they say he's better"

"I'm so sorry. It sounds awful. I know what its like to lose a parent. My dad died 2 years ago. Heart attack"

I looked up, feeling guilty about wallowing in my own self grief. He had suffered to. I made to say how sorry I was but he shook his head.

"You had it tens times worse than I did. I still had my mom"

"I'm still sorry. Here's me rambling on about my life and there you are with your own awfulness. If you'll let me, I'm at least sorry for that." I tried to smile at him. To change the subject I asked about the meeting with his mom and Billy Black yesterday.

"Billy looked like he thought I look liked someone he knew yesterday. Any ideas who? Paris Hilton? Lindsey Lohan?"

Seth laughed. It was nice to see the sadness gone.

"Well, maybe. Actually I think he was thinking of someone else."

"Who? Do you think so to?"

"Well..Its Nessie's mum."

"_Really?_!"

"Yeah. Her names Bella Cullen. Her and Jacob are close." Something stirred in his eyes. Something that made me think _was _very close but now...not so much. Maybe still friends?

"In what way?"

"Well she's...clumsy" He smirked. " And loves the classics. Doesn't like gym and... your hair is like hers too." Wow. But something nagged me. I couldn't shake of the feeling he was meant to be talking in past tense...

Something buzzed. Seth took out his cell phone and looked at the text.

"It's Jacob. He says that Nessie wants you to come to her house." He smiled but I think he was testing my reaction. I started. The beautiful girl wanted me to come to her house even though she had only met me yesterday? My head spun at the thought of seeing the lovely girl again and her mum that I was, apparently, so like...

**_How did this chapter work out??_**

**_Remeber i need youe ideas and views to help me continue..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_******

*Virtual hugs*

**_^^^^Love those...can you tell?_**

**_-Thanks Again x_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N - If your a talented as Edward, then you can read my mind and see what im about to say. If not them shame, here it is for you - I dont own Twilight. - but my own characters are mine :D_**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

I had always wondered about the existence of fates loom. I imagined my life woven into it, my family and friends weaving in out of each other, each one shining beautiful and bright. The glowing complementary colors of the people I loved winding around my gold or even crimson thread, the representation of my life as an immortal. I knew that my old color, something non-confrontational like beige, could not of taken the on the amount of love for so many. The brilliant emerald green of Edward and the glorious yellow of Renesmee where my main focus, but I could never leave out the pixie gold of Alice, the shocking pink of Rosalie, Jasper's calming turquoise, Emmet's strong purple, the silver that was Carlise and Esme's soft white. The deep woodsy colors of the werewolves, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah and the most important, Jacob, who of course I could not live without. My father was there, a serene blue with the sturdy brick red of Sue Clearwater now by his side forever. And since this time last year, my mother. The best friend, teacher, guide and person I have ever known had come into my new world. It had been hard, she was not as strong and excepting as Charlie, but she took it all. Everything about my life, the way I looked, my sensitivity to the sun and the biggest thing of all. Her grandchild. Renesmee was still growing but not as such a rate as the first three months of her life. That was the hardest thing for Renee to except. It was not that she didn't like or even love her, it was the impossibility of it all. However, she was here, in the happiness that was life, and for that I was thankful.

Me and Edward and just got back from hunting in Canada (I prefer the bears up there. I seemed to have acquired the liking from Emmet, for which he is very please about) when some interesting news arrived. Nessie wanted to stay behind this time, not liking to leave Jacob to long. I had enjoyed the time away, but I did was anxious to get back to my daughter. At 1 year and 8 months old she was about the size of and 8 year old and she would surely of grown while we where away. We did know that she would have reached full maturity in the next 5-6 years or so thanks to Alice's resound search during those dreaded times when I was sure I was a dead vampire, not an easy thing to be. Edward and I did worry whether she was going to have any problems with friends her own age, or should I say, age she looks. Her grammar and articulation where that of a very smart adult and her features where more in proportion than any 8 year old.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Nessie's soprano cry of joy sounded like sweet music to my ears. She ran effortlessly across the room to where Edward and I stood and I scooped her up into my arms. She fitted exactly right, just like the way she had always done, ever since she was 2 days old. Edward put his arm around me an her and nestled his head into Nessie's long bronze ringlets.

"You've grown my darling." He said with a smile as he read the what I thought, was an exasperated thought in Nessie's head. She reached up to my face and placed her warm hand there. I closed my eyes in content and concentrated on the thoughts of welcome and questions she threw at me. A picture of our last hunt. Did I catch anything bigger? The lakes and mountains she remembered when she came with us last time. Had anything changed? Was there flowers by the water side? I smiled at her questions and reassured her that she hadn't missed much. I greeted Jacob, not at all awkward, like and old and loyal friend. He didn't mind my smell or cold, marble like hug. Our relationship was the easiest it had ever been.

"So what did you guys get up to?" I asked Jacob and Nessie. Her hand was still on my face and I caught an edge of excitement which I hadn't noticed before. She was looking at Jacob, waiting for him to start off the story. Carlise was at work (I was amazed that they thought he was in his thirties, even though he was technically 23.) Esme had gone to see Sue. Their unlikely friendship was something that I don't think even Edward had not anticipated. Alice and Jasper had gone to Denali. They had acquired a new family member, a young girl called Sarah and they had asked Jasper to help get her settled. Rosalie and Emmet had got back, form their 10th honey moon, just before we had. I could tell they where listening. Jacob sat down on the sofa and smiled a strange smile. It was a mixture of amazement, confusion and pity, I think.

"Well not much really. Today we went to La Push. We saw Sam and Emily and baby Leah. Shes quite big now. And Billy and Sue." I smiled at the mention of Sam and Emily baby. She was adorable, though not as gorgeous as Nessie had been. I waited as I could tell there was something more. Edward was scrunching his eyes slightly to concentrate on Jakes thoughts but I could tell he was getting no where.

"And we saw Seth to..." At this point Nessie interrupted. She spoke instead of using her normal way which surprised me. She probably wanted Emmet and Rosalie to hear.

"He had bought a friend with him. Her names Ellie and she moved to La Push today. She's very nice and didn't seem intimidated by me or even Jacob at all." She said this with some smugness.

"Really? Thats nice honey"

"And we played on the beach all afternoon and mommy I would like to her again tomorrow."

I beamed at Nessie. She had found a new friend, not that wasn't surprising. It was just the way she talked about her like she wanted to be best friends with her. I reached out to Edwards arm and pushed at my shield. He heard my thoughts and smiled to.

"How old is she? Whats she like?" At my second question, Jacob's expression became even more hard to read.

He answered my first question.

"She's same age as Seth"

"And she looks a lot like you mommy" Nessie chimed in. I was taken a back. She looked like me? Was she a Vampire? Surely not. The wolves would have known. They wouldn't a vampire move to La Push.

"I think she means how you used to look." Said Jacob with a ever so slight sad smile.

"You mean when I was human?" I asked.

"Yeah, And its not just that. She _acts_ like you too. She accepted Nessie as a normal person" We had found that when we take Nessie out in public, she is stared at _a lot_. Even more than any member of the family with her. It doesn't bother her, but me and Edward agreed that going out into town with her was a rare thing.

"And she's very clumsy."

"As clumsy as Bella? Now theres a something I thought I'd never hear" Said Rosalie teasingly.

At this Emmet laughed so hard the booming sound made the table he was leaning on wobble violently. I bared me teeth at them but I wasn't thinking about that. I wasn't sure how to take on this new revaluation. I was over the moon Nessie had found a friend but would she be around long? Ellie would surly notice her growth spurts, even with human eyes and she would have to meet us at some point, something a could sympathize with. I knew who scary it was. I looked at Edward and I knew he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Nessie, did you say you would like to see her tomorrow?" He asked, his voice steady and conversational, but I knew he was skeptical too. She stared at him pointedly, willing him to read her thoughts. She put her hand to my face so I could see what Edward was seeing. I had to admit the girl did look very much like me, or how I used to look. She had the same pale skin, heart shaped face and dark brown hair. When the image of her Nessie playing in the see swam into my vision, a little crease I recognized formed between her eyebrows. She was worried about Nessie! The only thing that was different was her eyes. Where mine had been dark brown, hers where a very pretty hazel color with hints of green. Nessie pushed her hand hard to my face to stress her wish of seeing her again very soon. I stared at Edward. My hand was still on his arm and I pushed at my shield. He nodded ever so slightly at my thoughts and I turned back to Nessie. She was already beaming as if she knew our answer.

"Of course she can come over tomorrow. But how will you let her know?" Nessie smiled cunningly. She had already worked out how. My daughter knew me well.

* * * *

As I gazed at the stars, I tried to bring to my mind the first time I had met the Cullen's. It was a human memory, but with some help from Rosalie, I had managed to keep most of them with me in this life. Edwards arm was around me as we lay on the roof of our cottage, and I opened my mind so he could hear.

"I'm sure if the girl can cope with Nessie and Jacob, she will be fine tomorrow. And if she's anymore like you, she won't be scared about our appearance, just nervous about the fact that she's meeting Nessie's family." He smiled that crooked smile I loved, and my worries seemed to melt away. But unlike when I was human, my mind was much bigger, and the thought was only pushed to the back, ready to deal with tomorrow...

**_I thought I needed something about Nessie' new friend from Bella's point of view._**

**_What do you think?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_Let me know who elses POV I should have too, that would be reeeaally helpful !!_**

**_-Thanks guys x_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N - Sorrry i havent updated in a while...hope you enjoy i will put another chapter up sooner.....oh yeah i dont own twilight.....duh_**

**Chapter 7**

So much had happened in the last 48 hours it was hard to believe. First, it was me and Jason moving to La Push to live with our aunt. That was not to surprising, I was kind of guessing that was coming. What I had not expected was that same day to meet someone like Seth, so wonderful, so full of life. He was like a sun that kept shining throughout rain (which there was a lot of I came to realize) or snow or mist. I felt like I had known him all my life. Then we had met Jacob and Nessie, the angel child, the beautiful girl, the person who's house I was going to now, today. I was nervous, no denying it, but I wasn't quite sure why.

We headed back through the forest, me following Seth at my slow and careful pace. He didn't seem to mind which I was please about. Having a friend (I beamed at the word) that understood my clumsiness and was obviously strong enough to catch me or help me up when I fell, was very reassuring. Seth managed to guide us through the forest as though he knew it like the back of his hand. We went back to his house and I waited outside as he got something. He came out with car keys clinking in his hand. He asked me whether I wanted to drive and even though I had got my license before leaving Denver, he looked like he wanted to and I knew I had to make him happy. I never wanted to Seth's sad face again, I think I would cry if I did. This thought caught me. I had only known him, what, 2 days? I forced thoughts to stop there and got in the car. Seth

told me the car was an old Honda City 1.3 CZi, and laughed at my blank face. He said Jacob taught him how to take it apart and put it back together, like he had done with some car with Rabbit in the name. He grinned broadly as he watch me try to make sense of the complicated car words he was using to describe the building process. I grinned sheepishly back and went bright red. This made me remember my previous thoughts. I changed the subject.

"So where does Nessie live?"

"Take the 110 east bound towards Forks and then turn right at the 101, going south bound" I laughed at his impression of one of those car navigation systems.

"She lives on the other side of Forks, near the Sol Duc river."

The name rang a faint bell. Geography had been my favourite subject.

But next thing I knew, my mind had wondered again to the nervousness I had felt before. It must of shown on my face because Seth looked at me and said " Are you okay?"

"Umm...Just you know..."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah" I almost whispered it I was so embarrassed. My red face didn't help. "I don't know why though"

"Its always a bit nerve-racking when you go to someone's house for the first time, especially someone you've only just met." I looked at his face. His eyes where very sympathetic, but more than I expected, more than his words seemed to be. It made me wonder whether there was something about Nessie or her house or whoever she lived with that wasn't...normal.

"So who does Nessie live with?" I asked.

"Well her mom and dad, and he- various other relatives. Its a big house, with them family come and go" He made this sound perfectly normal, but again there was something under the words that made me think that perhaps not...

"She must have a big family"

"Yeah."

We were quite for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable just a silence when there was nothing to say. With Seth, I found this was easy, my mind could wonder...

Seth turned off the highway and onto a smaller road, then turned off again into a clearing I would never have noticed. To my surprise, he had turned us onto a driveway and as he drove up it a magnificent house came into view. It looked perfect in this spot the whitewash gleaming in the sun. It looked as though it had once been derelict but had been restored and modernised. It was beautiful. As we got out the car and walked up to the steps I faulted.

"Come on Ellie, its not like there's a monster in there." He gestured towards the house. I wasn't sure if he was joking as i studied his face. It was times like these I damned myself for being extremely observant of peoples thoughts. I reddened and Seth pulled me forwards and up the steps...

**_PLEASE REVIEW !!_**

**_Please...._**

**_-Thanks x_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N - Sorry i havent updated in like.....i dont no how long....agggggggeessss probs (lol) anyway hope you enjoy this installment.... (:_**

**Chapter 8**

Seth knocked on the door, though I guessed he wasn't used to. His calm and assuring manner suggested he was a frequent guest and very comfortable with the house and it's occupants. The first thing I noticed when the door opened was the light and space of the room inside. The back wall was made up of glass windows and the openness of the interior was modern, simple yet had a kind and lovely feel to it. It was then that I noticed the person who had opened the door. Nessie's face was a-glow with happiness and I smiled back. To my astonishment she skipped lightly forward and hugged me around the middle. I hugged back without thinking and Seth face was as amazed as mine.

"Ellie, I'm so glad you came!" Nessie beamed as she backed away from me. "Come and meet my family" She took my hand and I stared at Seth for reassurance. He just smiled at me and gave me a little nudged in the back to get me to move forwards. Nessie walked,( no that's the wrong word) _glided _forward and around a magnificent grand piano that was mounted on a small platform to the left of the door. Seated on a white (expensive looking) sofa was who could only be Nessie's parents.

Shock, I think, was the first emotion. They _looked _ever so young, to young to have a 10 (8 maybe?) year old daughter, and if Nessie was anything to go by, there immense beauty didn't surprise me. There skin was very pale and looked very marble like. The man (more godlike) was the most handsome male I had ever set eyes on. His bronze hair was wavy, his golden eyes surveying me in a strange way and I saw his mouth flicker slightly. Next to him, Nessie's mom, Bella Cullen, who I was apparently, similar too. They couldn't of been more wrong. She was beautiful, gloriously so, her smooth skin and body immaculate. She too had golden eyes though not as bright as her husbands. I could sort of see the likeness in the hair but only slightly. Her nose twitched, her eyes widened and she drew in a small sharp breath. It was quick but I noticed. They where both dressed in subtle clothes that hinted at designer, simple but effective.

Only a second had passed but it felt like hours. Nessie's soprano voice filled the brief silence.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ellie" They smiled, like their daughter, a dazzling smile, and stood up, but didn't come forward, as though being close to me would be...difficult.

"H-Hi" I found I _could_ speak, though my mouth was dry.

"It's very nice to meet you. I am Edward Cullen and my wife Bella" Her wave was friendly.

"Nessie has told us so much about you" She smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Nothing bad I hope". I smiled slightly. Nessie's laugh was like tinkling bells.

"So what did you drag us here for Nessie?" Seth asked teasingly.

"Well, I wanted Ellie to see my home and family" She answer slowly, thinking about it. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go to the river or something" This was directed at me and I grinned.

"Sure, sounds great, though are you sure there are on crocodiles?" I said with mock horror. Seth laughed next to me.

"You won't get any up here, too cold" Said a voice from behind me. I turned to see another beautiful (I assumed) relative of Nessie's. His blonde hair was shiny and his golden eyes warm and kind. Beside him was another beautiful person, a woman with auburn colored hair. She smiled at me, dimples in her cheeks. Her eyes also where kind, reassuring.

"Granddad, this is Ellie. I told you about her, Seth bought her to first beach yesterday when me and Jacob where there." Nessie smiled.

_Granddad??!!_

Her mother and father stared wide eyed at Nessie, as though she had let slip some kind of big secret. I controlled my face as best I could and it must of worked because no one stared at me.

"Nessie, people will get confused if you call Uncle Carlisle granddad." Her father said chuckling, though I assumed he was somehow trying to save the moment.

"Its a nickname she has for my brother-in-law." Edward explained.

"It's a long story" Nessie's mom winked at me.

"Come on Ellie, I'll show you the rest of the house and outside." She gestured through the window (my eyes widened. There was _a lot_ of _outside_) as she grabbed my hand and pulled my gently towards the elegant staircase.

"Are you coming Seth?" Nessie asked.

"Give me a minute I'll come and find you in a sec." He called back smiling at me. Nessie tugged my hand lightly and I followed her up.

* * * *

**BPOV**

When I was sure they where safely upstairs and I turned to the open window and let go of my breath. As soon as Ellie had walked in the room, her scent overpowered me. It was like nothing that I had smelt before, a strong flower like smell, so lovely, so mouthwatering... But I was on control of myself, my shield was not my only skill, my self-control was very good for a vampire less than two years old. I turned to round again, knowing that every other non-human would have smelt her too.

"Interesting" Edward said with a small smile. "Her scent...Its not nearly as powerful as yours was Bella, well not for me anyway, but it was still strong" I remembered her face as she came in and the way she had stared at us. This wasn't unusual, but the way she had stared was. It was as though she was reading me. It kind of reminded me of Renee, the look in her eye was the same...watching, perceptive. I wondered what went on in her mind...

"Edward, what was she thinking?" Me and Seth asked at the same time. Surely, anything we could know from her head would help us understand her, which I very much wanted to do. There was something so.._intriguing_ about Ellie. Edward paused before answering my question. There was a look of amazement and puzzlement on his face.

"Edward?" Seth prompted. Carlisle and Esme moved in closer with curiosity.

"Well," Edward began slowly "I'm sure she has a very interesting mind"

It took a 60th of a second for me to get the gist of his sentence.

"You couldn't hear her thoughts?" I found that my voice was full of admiration.

"No, there was nothing"

"Wow, She's even more like you than I thought, Bella" Seth chuckled.

"Amazing" I breathed. I had always assumed I was the only one, that there was some glitch in my brain. Or in Edwards words, my mind ran on a different frequency to everyone else. When I had become a vampire, I found out differently, but it still found it weird. But now, here was this girl, so like my human self, it was almost scary. But of course, I was beyond believing that there was such a word as_ impossible_.

"Well this shows you are not the only one who Edward cannot hear.." I could see Carlisle mind was off speculating, wondering, ready to research it. "Its almost as if...but no...and her eyes..."

I couldn't make any sense of these words and most of my mind was focused on the words and footsteps and I could hear upstairs. They where coming to the end of the long, wood paneled hallway, same color as the floorboards, on the first floor. Past Rosalie and Emmett's room, Carlisle's office, Alice's room, Ellie's steady pace and Nessie's dancing steps. I heard Nessie point out each one, but Ellie, to my surprise did not ask who the people where. Then they stopped. I guessed they had come to the ornament hanging up on the wall. It reminded me of the first time I had walked down that hallway, a distant yet distinct human memory....

'_"You can laugh" Edward had said. "It is sort of ironic"_'

The large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter, honey-colored tone of the walls, would be what they where looking at.

"Wow" I heard Ellie breath. "That looks so old! Is it an antique?"

"Yes I think so," Came Nessie's reply. "Early sixteen-thirties apparently."

"You're house is so beautiful."

"Thank You. Esme designed it herself."

"Who's Esme?" Ellie asked tentatively.

"My..umm..Auntie. The lady with Carlisle."

"She's very good...."

I noticed Seth go upstairs at this point (Carlise and Esme had gone out).

"Hey, you finished the tour yet, Nessie?"

"Well yes...Unless you want to see the rest of the house Ellie?"

"No that's fine. Lets go find some crocodiles!" There was laughing. I smiled warmly at Edward. I knew he was thinking what I was thinking. Maybe Nessie really had found a friend...

**_REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE!!_**

**_Thank you (: -x_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

There where no crocodiles, as Nessie's uncle had said, but it was beautiful. The yard was surrounded by tall, leafy trees and sunlight filled the space, making it so pretty. Through a gap between tree trunks, quite far back, I could just make out the river, sparkling blue. Nessie smiled at my wide eyes, "You should see it in fall. The colours are amazing, gold, butter yellow, maroon, brick red, chocolate brown. And in winter with the snow, its like a soft, white blanket covering everything" I bit back an exclamation of surprise at her words. They where so grown up for her age...or what I assumed was her age.

"Its beautiful now" I murmured.

"Are you guys gonna stand there all day and get poetic about some trees?" Seth called form by the gap in the trees. I hadn't even noticed him go over there.

"Some things must be looked at so they can be remembered as they can pass by quickly"

I turned to see Nessie's parents who had followed us out, though I hadn't heard them... I smiled as I nodded at Edward Cullen, then I turned to Nessie.

"So which way to the river? I'll race you there!" I realised as I said this that would be nearly impossible for me. I cussed myself inwardly as I new that my falling down would ruin the race for Nessie. But it was to late, I took several running strides and promptly tripped. My cheeks burned. Seth's loud chuckle was right by me as he helped me up. His warm grip made me blush even more as I remembered previous thoughts I'd had about him. I pulled myself gently away from him and straightened up.

"Okay you run Nessie. I fall down a lot, which doesn't make the race fair, you'd win anyway!"

Her twinkling laugh filled my heart with strange kind of love for the beautiful girl, almost still a stranger to me. I didn't care. I decided there and then. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all...

It had been just over a week since I had arrived in La Push, Washington. A week since I had first met Seth and Nessie. Six days since I went to the her house. And everyday after that was spent either there or on the beach or surrounding cliffs or forest around the town of Forks. And I had loved every minute of it. The first time I went to the Cullen's house had been daunting but that day had been wonderful. It didn't matter to me that Nessie was a child, because she kind of wasn't. Her parents where so lovely too. Bella, her mum seemed so understanding though I couldn't quite place why. It was as though she got me on a level I didn't even get myself. It was nice. I had met the rest of the family by the end of the week to. There where so many of them too! Carlisle had a niece he looked to young but I assumed he had a much older brother or sister), Rosalie. She was truly the most beautiful, with her soft golden locks. She seemed hesitant which for some reason I understood, but polite as well. She had a husband, Emmet. He was slightly scary at first, bigger arms than Seth and even Jacob! But that ended quickly, he was just so laid back. Alice was great, Edwards other sister, small and pixie like, she was so friendly and forward. Her boyfriend, no partner, no _other half _Jasper was the strangest of hall and only really managed a few words or hesitant smile. Shy like me I guessed and something more...

Seth had been amazing. I felt like I had known him all my life. We seemed to just connect. He was like my personal sun, I felt like I glowed all day long. My feelings for him became different to anything I had felt before. I thought love was to strong but it was something like that. But I kept it under wraps, I mean I'm sure he liked as a friend nothing more.

I had spent so much time out during the week I had hardly seen Aunt Lily or my brother. I had dinner with them but I found I mostly talked about my day and everything I had done. I immediately felt guilty, I had been neglecting my brother who I knew I should be looking out for. Aunt Lily didn't seem to mind my daily absence just glad that I was happy. Her work as a nurse in the local hospital kept her busy most days anyway. On the Friday night, I went to my brothers room, hoping to talk to him, let him know he could still talk to me and rely on me.

"Hey Ells" he said as I walked into his bedroom, which was messy of course. I bent down to pick up a t-shirt and folded it.

"Hey stop that I don't need looking after!" I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"yeah that'll be the day"

It was then I properly looked at him. He was almost a different person. The permanent tired that use to be etched in his face was gone and his eyes shone. He was lying back on his bed and he look totally relaxed. Something new for him. I pushed his legs aside and sat cross-legged on his bed.

"i feel like I havent seen all week. What have you been up to?"

He then smiled in a way I recognised. It was his excited I-cant-wait-to-share-with-you smile that I had missed for 3 years.

"Well I met this girl.."

"Ooh!! Who is she?" I grinned

"Well her name Is Leah, and honestly Ell, she's amazing..a year older but seriously I feel like I've known her for ages and we've hung out loads all week and...and...."He trailed off smiling off into the distance.

"That's great! Did you say her name was Leah?"

"Yeah Leah Clearwater. She's the older sister of the guy you've been banging on about for like forever"

"Jeez Jase and you never thought to mention this?"

"I would have if I could of got a word in edgeways" He poked me in the shoulder and I nudged him back. We ended up poking and nudging eachother so much that we fell off the bed laughing. We probably looked like a oversized kids, but to me my brother was back and for that I was glad beyond belief. Jason sighed and I looked at him. I studied his face and a slightly glazed look went across it.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him quietly

"Leah......" That one word made me wonder whether he liked her more than he was letting on.

"Jason?"

"Ellie there's more to it...I think....I think....I think I love her and I'm pretty sure she loves me too..." And in that one sentence I believed him. But I also knew that this was more than love....


End file.
